Savour those 'lost' moments
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Based on a scene in the episode 'Flight'. I don't own the characters or the episode 'Flight'.


**Nikki**

Thomas has just got back from the hospital. He was visiting Nina Ryman. I know he really cares about her. He must be very worried - if that was Jack...I can't imagine how he's feeling. Well, actually...I can. There was that case - the that involved Jack's brother. I thought Jack was going to die when he got hit by that car and then _that man_ tried to kill him. It was worst day of my life when Thomas called and told me Jack was in intensive care. I say 'that man' not because I can't remember his name, it is engraved on my mind. But I can't bring myself to utter or even think of his name.

After what he did to my Jack, don't ever put me alone in a room with _that man_. I couldn't be trusted to stay in control of my actions. Anyway, seeing your best friend who's normally so strong, lying there all beaten and bruised, helpless...he came so close to dying.

It will do me no good to keep thinking about it. Jack is fine now, he got through it. I must stop thinking about it and so I ask Thomas how Nina is instead.

He shakes his head at me. "Not good. Not good."

Poor Thomas. Poor Nina.

Jack breaks into my thoughts again - he's never far from them, but this time he's not a figment of my imagination. This time it's Jack Hodgson in the flesh who demands my attention.

 **Jack**

 _"Nikki, it's a Glock 17, but there's nothing on the database matching this exact gun."_

She's staring after Thomas, I think he just told her that Nina's not doing very well, because there's concern etched on her face. She turns to look at me when I speak and I can tell I've interrupted a deep thought. I've seen that look before. It's not just Thomas and Nina she's concerned about. Such situation's seem to bring back memories for her. Bad memories of the time I was nearly murdered. Yes, I've seen that look before. I hope she's alright.

"So, no history of it being used in other crimes?"

 **Nikki**

I told Jack and Clarissa about Thomas and Nina quietly, so they tread carefully. Thomas may be fragile - I know I was. They understand. We look after each other here. I can't help wondering if Jack knows what has been going through my head about him, since Nina got shot. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't.

 **Jack**

 _"No"_ I answer, but I've got more. I had an idea and Clarissa and I have been working on it. We're ready for the big reveal. _"Check this out. We've pieced together what we can of the window and this is the same height as it was in the safe house."_

"Mm-hm"

She's listening intently. I think she's impressed with my idea, so I carry on. I turn to Clarissa. _"How tall is Begovic again?"_

 **Nikki**

Jack's having one of his vehement episodes, as I call them. He has these moments where he's had an idea and has done something he thinks is _incredibly_ clever - which it quite often is, but he then _very_ enthusiastically tells me what he's done. He gets so excited that his Irish accent comes out thick and fast. It's quite cute actually.

 **Jack**

I know the answer already. Begovic is the same height as Nikki - _exactly_ what I need right now.

Always on the ball, Clarissa answers me promptly with my anticipated answer. "1 metre 65"

And Nikki, right on cue gives me hers. "Same height as me."

This is going like clockwork so far. I can't help smiling at this point - though I _try_ to make it look as though I'm 'pleasantly surprised' that she's the same height as Begovic, rather than having planned it all.

 **Nikki**

Coincidence? Or was he hoping I'd say that? Cheeky sod! He knew she's the same height as me already. Jack gives me an 'innocent' smile. He's such a charmer when he wants to be.

"Mm perfect. Can you take your heels off? Come on, quick sticks."

And there you have it. He wants to demonstrate on me. I _knew_ that was coming. Seriously, Jack? But he gives me the look that he _knows_ will make me surrender, and so I do. I kick off my shoes and stand looking up at him, waiting for his next instruction. He looks down at me. There's an unmistakeable fondness in his eyes and he gives me the smile that always makes me blush.

 **Jack**

She gives me a look which says she's _expecting_ to be given more instructions and obediently takes off her shoes. She stands in front of me, waiting and looks up patiently - with _that_ look in her eye,., And I just can't resist.

 _"Hey Shorty"_

It's a term of endearment and it makes her blush again. I smile. I like making her blush.

 **Nikki**

Clarissa gives me a knowing look as Jack manoeuvres me in front of the screen and stands behind me with his hands on my shoulders. It's comforting. He is my security.

 **Jack**

Thomas has joined us now. I manoeuvre Nikki into position in front of the screen, placing my hands on her shoulders. I can feel her relaxing under the weight of my hands. It tells me that she completely trusts me. A liberty she doesn't give away often - especially with men.

 **Nikki**

"Ok, hold your hand out like you're aiming a gun... Right, now, to hit Ryman from the first floor, the gun would have to be pointing downwards by about 10 degrees, meaning..."

He gently moves his hand down my arm. It makes me shiver - in a good way. He _knows_ I like it and he _relishes_ it. He lightly brushes his thumb over my wrist as he talks, his accent warm and comforting. I can't help leaning back into him - but only slightly. Not enough for anyone else to notice and in that moment, I can't help wondering what would happen if we were alone in this room.

But we are not alone. Thomas and Clarissa are here too and so I answer Jack as normally as I can when he's this close to me

 **Jack**

I move my hand down her arm as I speak. It makes her shiver at the contact, but she likes it, I can tell. So I brush my thumb over her wrist and she leans back against me a little. I know where this is going - or at least where it would go if we were alone, but we are not. Thomas and Clarissa are here too - a fact I almost forgot but I remembered just in time. So we both try to continue as though nothing is happening.

"It would have hit the window here." Nikki answers me, outwardly acting like this doesn't faze her. I know different.

 _"Exactly. Except it didn't It hit here."_

 **Nikki**

His breath is warm on my neck as he speaks and he holds me close with his hand still on my shoulder for a little bit longer than necessary. I _revel_ in the security his touch offers.

 **Jack**

I hold her close for a little longer than necessary because I don't want to let go. She don't want me to let go either but Thomas speaks and breaks the moment, so I release her.

"So she was too short."

Nikki catches my eye, so I give her a smile which she returns. Luckily our exchange seems to go by unnoticed. I answer Thomas. _"mm-hm"_

"Unless she was standing on a chair or wearing _incredibly_ high heels." Nikki adds.

Bless her. I'm trying to imagine Begovic - petite and armed in incredibly high heels, standing on a chair _."No. There was nothing there, it was just a space behind the window...and heels or no heels...nah."_

 **Nikki**

Well, it was _unlikely_. My idea of standing on a chair is dismissed immediately and Jack shakes his head at me as though he's _genuinely_ disappointed that Begovic _wasn't_ wearing incredibly high heels. _"So what about the prints?"_ I ask _"And the hair you found? That was short and dark, right? Begovic's hair is long and brown."_ Jack looks at me as though he hasn't thought of that. He has of course - he's just temporarily forgotten in his excitement of piecing the shattered window back together.

 **Jack**

 _The hair_. I forgot about _the hair_ and I can tell Nikki _knows_ that I'd forgotten as well. Thankfully, Clarissa has my back on this one.

"Running the prints now but anyone could have been in that flat at anytime, could have been dozens of people through there."

"No" Thomas is clearly not willing to accept that. Nikki's right - he's a bit fragile after Nina getting shot."Nina Ryman was tracing a male suspect. There was somebody else in there. Somebody else fired that gun."

 **Nikki**

Like In said - Thomas is a bit fragile at the moment. I raise my eyes pointedly at Jack. He sighs and holds out his hand while I familiarize myself with my heels. He's a _gentleman_ , like that.

 **Jack**

Nikki is looking at me pointedly. I don't need to ask what she's after, so I just sigh and hold out my hand to support her while she puts her shoes back on. It's the least I can do - I did make her take them off after all.

 **Nikki and Jack**

The moment we had earlier in front of the screen is lost. We often have _'lost_ _moments'_ and there will be plenty more. Our friendship thrives on such moments because we trust each other _completely_. We each have the other's back, no matter what. Mutual reliance.

Those _'lost_ _moments'_ make us and we savour them. That's the security of our friendship.


End file.
